Explicación lógica
by Karen Hikari
Summary: Sí que era idiota, se reprendió a sí misma, siempre exigiendo una explicación lógica cuando ella mejor que nadie sabía que, en ocasiones, el raciocinio no hacía aparición cuando se trataba de sentimientos. Quizás, quizás los sentimientos, el cariño, la añoranza, eran la única explicación lógica, pensó, quizás eran suficiente razón cuando una persona querida necesitaba algo o sufría
**¡Y aquí está la tercer y última entrega de la trilogía de los Chase! Para aquellos que no saben de lo que hablo, esta es una mini-serie que hice que consta de Cuentacuentos, Gajes del oficio y esta historia, Explicación lógica, todos fanfics que pueden encontrar en mi perfil.**

 **Debo decir que esta es la más empalagosa de las tres, y me temo que estoy volviendo a mis viejas costumbres en cuanta a hurt/comfort, pero no pude contenerme... es sólo que... ¡vamos, tan sólo imagínenlo! Pero no les hago spoilers y mejor dejo que lean, ya me explayaré en la nota final.**

* * *

 ** _Explicación lógica_**

* * *

Se despertó con un grito que no pudo ahogar a tiempo quemándole en la garganta. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía que su intención era salir corriendo. Con toda honestidad, no podía culparlo, pues eso era justamente todo lo que Annabeth Chase quería hacer en ese momento: salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

Tan pronto sus ojos grises se acostumbraron a la tenue luz del lugar cayó en la cuenta; estaba a salvo, en casa; estaba sola, Percy no se encontraba ahí y eso, dadas las circunstancias, era extrañamente reconfortante; estaba en San Francisco, en casa de su padre, no en el Tártaro, y estaba sola, no rodeada de monstruos.

Trató de aclarar su mirada y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Perfecto, sencillamente perfecto, pensó, elevando su mano izquierda para limpiarse la cara furiosamente. Seguro que ésta era la meta de su vida.

Suspiró mientras se sentaba, oyendo por primera vez el distante murmullo del televisor que había dejado encendido al quedarse dormida. Alcanzó el control remoto y presionó el botón de "apagado" con resignación.

A veces, el temor a que una escena como la que ocurría en ese instante sucediera era demasiado para ella y prefería no dormir que arriesgarse; a veces ni siquiera era que conscientemente intentara permanecer despierta, sino que una ansiedad inaguantable la orillaba al insomnio y la obligaba a enfrentarse a la oscuridad de su cuarto por horas sin fin.

Pero bueno, no podía culpar solamente al Tártaro o a Gea por su insomnio, pues ya desde antes de la Guerra de los Gigantes le había costado conciliar el sueño, con demasiadas ideas agolpándose en su cabeza como para permitirle cerrar los ojos, pero, sinceramente, todo había empeorado después del infierno griego. Aunque no era como si hubiera algo para sorprenderse en esa afirmación, y no era como si alguien fuera a preguntarle por sus hábitos nocturnos.

Finalmente, había optado por la manera mortal de lidiar con el insomnio: levantarse y dirigirse a la sala de estar con parsimonia para prender el televisor. De todas maneras, no servía de mucho, pero al menos le recordaba con su eléctrico murmullo que lo que veía al cerrar los ojos no era verdad y le servía para anclarse a su casa mortal con dispositivos mortales; a su _familia_ mortal.

Además, llegaba un momento en la noche en el que su ansiedad era tanta que sólo quería mandar por los aires el libro que leía, para los que consideraban eso como una opción, así que por lo menos el permanecer sentada en el sillón la obligaba a estarse quieta.

—¿Annie? —le llegó una voz insegura desde el umbral de la sala de estar, sobresaltándola. Quizás no estaba tan sola como había pensado—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Perfectamente —replicó automáticamente, aunque sus palabras no estaban teñidas de sarcasmo, sino de cansancio—. ¿Qué haces fuera de la cama a esta hora, Bobby? —inquirió ella a su vez, sospechando que pasaban de las dos de la mañana.

Decidiendo que era seguro adelantarse, Bobby avanzó hasta quedar frente a su hermana mayor.

—Te escuché gritar —confesó, estremeciéndose ligeramente al notar la mueca que Annabeth trataba de ocultar.

—Lo siento —masculló la hija de Atenea, volviendo su mirada al suelo.

—¿Estás llorando? —volvió a preguntar Bobby con preocupación.

—No es nada —replicó Annabeth secamente.

—Papá dijo que había pasado algo malo durante este verano… —comenzó el niño con lentitud, sólo para verse interrumpido por su hermana.

—Las cosas malas pasan todo el tiempo, Bobby —lo cortó Annabeth cansinamente—, pero depende de ti qué tanto permites que algo así te afecte.

—Y esto te está haciendo mucho daño —apuntó Bobby en voz baja; ante eso, la semidiosa sólo pudo sonreír de lado, con algo que mezclaba resignación y derrota.

—Tal vez —masculló, siendo demasiado orgullosa como para reconocer la verdad en esa afirmación. No podía, no debía obligar a un niño de diez años a siquiera conocer la carga que ella llevaba. Aunque, por otro lado, nadie había tenido esos cuidados con ella cuando niña. Sinceramente que no poder controlar sus propios pensamientos al punto de que un niño era, y por mucho, más estable que ella… Patético, simplemente patético.

Sin embargo, y antes de que pudiera pensar cualquier otra cosa Bobby la sorprendió encaramándose al sillón en donde ella estaba sentada para rodearla con sus brazos.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —aseguró el niño, y por más que esa afirmación parecía fuera de lugar en la situación en la que se encontraban, resultó ser suficiente para que el corazón de la joven semidiosa volviera a su lugar determinado.

—También me alegra haber vuelto —admitió Annabeth en voz baja, devolviendo el gesto de su hermano para rodear sus pequeños hombros.

Y así, se quedaron en silencio, un silencio tranquilo, Annabeth con la espalda recargada en el reposabrazos del sofá en el que estaban sentados, sus piernas extendidas mientras que Bobby se las había arreglado para colocarse junto a ella en el sillón, recargando el rostro en el hombro derecho de la semidiosa.

El pausado ritmo en la respiración de su hermano consiguió recordarle a Annabeth la suave cadencia del inhalar y exhalar, permitiendo que sus propias respiraciones se volvieran más pausadas y rítmicas, hasta que finalmente recargó también su cabeza en el respaldo del mueble café oscuro. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Bobby había vuelto a quedarse dormido junto a ella, abandonado a una ciega confianza que, si le preguntaban a la hija de Atenea, no tenía fundamento alguno.

¿Cómo era que Bobby podía confiar en ella, creer en sus palabras cuando ella misma había dejado de sentirse segura de lo que le dictaba la razón? ¿Por qué siquiera su hermano se molestaba en preocuparse por ella, cuando ella nunca había mostrado algún interés en ellos? ¿Por qué…?

Pero bueno, sí que era idiota, se reprendió a sí misma, siempre exigiendo una explicación lógica cuando ella mejor que nadie sabía que, en ocasiones, el raciocinio era lo último en hacer aparición cuando había sentimientos de por medio.

Quizás, quizás los sentimientos, el cariño, la añoranza, eran la única explicación lógica, pensó, quizás eran suficiente razón cuando una persona querida necesitaba algo o sufría.

Y quizás, quizás valía la pena dejar de torturarse en el intento de explicar todas las acciones y reacciones para limitarse a tomar el sentimiento que el verbo demostraba.

Quizás valía la pena reconocer que también ella se sentía en casa, mortal y común como era, quizás valía la pena decir en voz alta que a pesar de todo, este pedacito del mundo se sentía seguro y, barreras mágicas, semidioses o no, quería quedarse ahí con su… con su familia.

Quizás, quizás…

Por fin, pensando en eso —siempre pensando—, la hija de Atenea, heroína de dos guerras, se permitió cerrar los ojos y deslizarse hacia un sueño tranquilo.

* * *

 **Ahora sí, como iba diciendo, estoy muy consciente de que es un poco empalagosa, pero bueno, nunca había escrito nada verdaderamente emocional con Annabeth (o no tanto, al menos, porque está El infierno más profundo y el abismo más oscuro, pero esa es otra cosa). ¡Vamos, tan sólo imagínense a Annabeth con uno de sus hermanos -menores- en brazos y díganme que no es demasiado tierno!**

 **Bueno, sea como sea, de esta forma termina la serie, así que siéntanse libres de hacerme saber sus opiniones por medio de la caja de comentarios. ¿Bueno, malo, debería dejar el hurt/comfort?**

 **También,** **, quiero compartirles que este febrero hizo exactamente tres años (desde febrero del 2013) que escribí mi primera historia, un fanfic llamado "Campanas" para la serie Death Note.**

 **En ese momento no tenía ni idea de lo grande que llegaría a ser esto, ni de que ése era el primer paso hacia algo que realmente ha definido una etapa de mi vida.**

 **Decidí que debía hacer algo para conmemorar esta fecha, y se me ocurrió que no había nada mejor que acercarme a ustedes, los lectores, que al fin y al cabo son los que me han apoyado, los que me piden que continúe haciendo esto (la verdad sería incapaz de dejarlo aunque me lo pidieran, así que es un honor que al menos les guste lo que hago), y los que hacen que esto valga la pena.**

 **Así que este mes decidí abrir una cuenta en Facebook dedicada especialmente al fanfiction (también con el nombre de Karen Hikari, obviamente), en donde podrán ver qué historia planeo actualizar pronto, mis planes para el mes y mucho, ¡mucho más!**

 **Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos esos seguidores, a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer, de comentar, de añadir a favoritos. Esto lo hago por ustedes y para ustedes y, con toda honestidad, me debo a los lectores, así que esta es una forma más para extenderles mi agradecimiento.**

 **Les aviso desde ahora que esto será una total locura, porque como he escrito historias tanto en inglés como español, tengo seguidores de ambos idiomas así que ya me verán traduciendo cada nota que haga. ¡Esperemos que no queme nada en esta página!**

 **Concermiente a mis demás trabajos les pido paciencia, literalmente tengo 22 páginas para transcribir, todas ellas conformando un total de siete historias distintas, así que tranquilos, prometo actualizar lo más pronto que pueda, pero ya saben que no siempre pudo cumplir aunque tenga la mejor actitud.**

 **Así que, comenten, siéntanse libres de revisar la página de Facebook y, como siempre, ¡nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
